Still the One
by O2Shea
Summary: Harry spends his time alone in "The Deathly Hallows" thinking about Ginny and their relationship... past and future. Only J. K Rowling owns the characters... but I do love to play with them.


**Still the One**

He didn't mind the rain falling around him while he stood guard. Hermione was sleeping and Ron… well, Ron had left them. Harry only hoped it wasn't permanently. In his heart he was sure his best mate still was there for him. Somewhere… wherever he was.

That brought his thoughts back around, yet again, to his best mate's sister. He could close his eyes and feel her in his arms. Whenever he had looked into her eyes he'd found all the faith and support on earth in them.

God! Why was he so stupid as to tell her they couldn't be together? Was she any less with him every day? Only her mother's iron will kept her in school instead of being with them physically.

It wasn't like he was over her. He would never be over Ginny Weasley.

There was plenty of time as he sat in the rain to let the memories of years roll through his mind. He went back to the beginning, searching for her.

First year he was not even aware of Ginny. She was merely the little girl with the woman who helped him catch the train to Hogwarts. His interest was all with the other schoolboys… especially Ron, who was his age and starting out with him.

The next view of Ginny was comical. It was just before second year. He had just been brought to the Weasley house in the flying car when the twins drove it to the Dursley house and rescued him. Since he had just arrived, Ginny had no idea that he was there and was seriously flustered when she went downstairs with a question for her mother and found him there.

There was so much tension second year over the opening of the Chamber of Secrets that he really was unaware of his friend's sister… until late in the year when he found himself with her and a memory of young Voldemort (then Tom Riddle) in the Chamber. Things were touch and go for a while, but with the help of Fawkes, Professor Dumbledore's Phoenix, the day was saved and Voldemort routed. He'd become aware of Ginny as a person then… but mostly she was still Ron's sister.

While they had run across one another third year, he was concerned about Sirius Black's intentions since popular wisdom cast him as Sirius' projected victim. He became friendly with a new professor, Remus Lupin, who helped him learn to route dementors by teaching him the Patronus charm. It had changed his world… but Ginny was still a bit player in his life.

All that changed fourth year. He was in the middle of the Tri-Wizard Competition, but a corner of his interest became fixed on Ginny in a passive way at the Yule Ball. She arrived as Neville Longbottom's date. Neville! Who would have guessed the she could be so lovely or look like so much fun as both she and Neville surprisingly danced the night away, having a grand time with each other.

Harry hadn't really registered a change in his attitude toward Ginny… but suddenly he was aware that all of his friends seemed to be dating her fifth year. At the same time she was a flaming presence on the Quiddich team and in Dumbledore's army.

Sixth year he came into his own… Ginny was finally his. She and Harry with Ron and Hermione fit together as a perfect blend. When he was not with Dumbledore or fulfilling his requests he was with Ginny. It helped that Ginny, an excellent student, was also a member of the Slug Club, along with Harry and Hermione.

Then came Dumbledore's death and Harry felt that the mantle of leadership in finding the remaining bits of Voldemort's soul… the horcruxes… had fallen onto his shoulders. He looked upon his relationship with Ginny as a pleasure and a weakness he could not allow himself.

He tried to express that to her and resolutely ignored and even refused her desire to remain there for him. After all, he was only doing it for her own good.

Hermione had tried to disabuse him of that idea. "What makes you think that _**you **_know what is best for _**Ginny**_… or anyone else other than yourself? Honestly. _**Boys!**_ What makes them think they know everything?"

Ron hadn't said anything until she left. Then he turned to Harry and said, "Who could ever think _**they**_ knew everything with Hermione around?"

Harry had just shrugged. But Hermione had shaken his belief that he'd done the right thing in regards to Ginny.

He knew that, in spite of what he said, in spite of everything, that she still stood behind him. Her kiss on the day of Bill and Fleur's wedding, when the wizarding world fell apart, promised that they were still a couple… even though nothing was said about it. Not a day passed that he didn't think of her and say an anxious prayer for her safety,

When he, Hermione, and Ron (who had, of course, rejoined them) found themselves back at Hogwarts, to seek out a horcrux there, it was Ginny whose eyes he sought. When the battle raged around them, it was Ginny who came into his arms as though she had never left them and after kissing him deeply, merely said quietly, "I know." She turned and left, leaving him to his destiny.

But he knew she was still there. When a woman like that had your back, she always would. As he took out the Resurrection Stone and was reassured by those on the other side of the veil who also loved him, and as he went to meet Voldemort, knowing he would die, Ginny – the loss of Ginny – was his greatest regret.

Understandably, he was vague about his time on the other side. He knew he talked with Dumbledore and he knew he could choose to stay there or go back. But there was no question about it. _**She**_ was back in the physical world… and that world still needed him.

Harry felt Ginny's despair when Voldemort announced that he was dead and he felt a kinship with Neville, who stepped forward and spoke as representative of all those in Dumbledore's Army. When it was apparent that Harry had not died, a flame of joy Ginny sent forth gave him strength to fight. And fight he did… until the scourge that was Voldemort would never again threaten his life or his world.

From that point on, the thing Harry wanted most was a life of peace… and a family of his own. And to spend the rest of his life with Ginny Weasley Potter.


End file.
